March 28
by Unknownred
Summary: Now a mother, Sakura wakes up in horror to learn that not only is she reliving the same day over and over again, but that her daughter's death was not an accident. With Sasuke off on a S-ranked mission, it's now up to Sakura to find the killer and save her daughter, even if it means dying a thousand deaths.
1. Happy Birthday?

Chapter 1

March 28 • 7 AM

It was after daylight savings that Sakura became a not-so-happy camper. Not only did she not like waking up to a bright morning, but she also noticed the other half of her bed remained untouched.

Cranky as usual, Sakura sat up in bed, squinting at her window as the sun's rays peeked through the blinds, alerting her to get with the morning program. After all, today is special and it only comes once a year.

Her birthday.

Groaning, Sakura wrenched herself to the bathroom, turned on the sink faucet and splashed her face with a morning wake up call. For some reason, she wasn't feeling up to turning a new age, nonetheless celebrating. Perhaps, all this built up grogginess is due to the late night shifts spent at the hospital. Or, the fact that her husband isn't there to celebrate it with her and Sarada.

Green eyes peered back at her in the mirror. Yep, there were definitely visible bags shown under her eyes. Pursing her lips, Sakura opened the side cabinet and pulled out her emergency make-up bag for cases like this.

Although it comes with the job of hosing down patients and being a mother at the same time, having to appear tired and weak was not in her mindset. Sucking up to the thought of jumping back in bed and spending the rest of the day hauled up in her room did not go unnoticed at the knock on her bedroom door.

"Mama?"

At the sound of her daughter's voice, Sakura sighed and double checked herself in the mirror again before relentlessly dragging herself to the door and opening it. There, Sarada stood in her training gear and in her hands was a breakfast tray.

Smiling, Sarada greeted her mom. "Happy Birthday! I made you breakfast!"

Giving her a small smile, Sakura stooped forward and pecked Sarada on her forehead. "Thank you, sweetie. Are you off to train?"

With a grin, Sarada wades to the bed and places the tray on top. "Yes, but I'll be late coming back home tonight. Konohamaru sensei is giving us a special mission to complete but we don't know what it is yet."

Oh, that would mean that Sakura would have the whole house to herself. That would also mean that she could stay in bed all day and her birthday would pass without a thought.

"Okay, well you better hurry off then. Make your mama proud, hm!" Sakura sits on the bed, and watched her daughter skip to the door, then paused and turned back to her.

"Er, mama, it's too bad Papa left this morning for that mission. I wish he had stayed, at least for your birthday, but Uncle Naruto said it was an S-ranked mission."

Furrowing her brow, Sakura watched her teen's lips move but the words went silent and out of reach of comprehension.

What, Sasuke was here this morning? She thought. But his side of the bed wasn't disheveled and, she would have noticed if he was present in the house or not. Just as Sarada turned to leave, Sakura stammered at her.

"D-did you see your father this morning?"

Sarada glimpse back and shrugged, "I think so. It was dark but I saw his shadow from your door and then he disappeared."

Strange, Sasuke wouldn't just leave like that...not without seeing Sarada, thought Sakura as she pulled her comforter over her legs and then laid the food tray over. For breakfast, Sarada had made her a short stack of pancakes, a fruit bowl and a cup of OJ.

"How thoughtful…" Sakura said, taking a bite out of her meal. She leaned back onto her bed frame and sighed, her mind wandering back to the odd feeling that something wasn't right. But she couldn't put her tongue on it.

• 1 PM •

It was the sound that woke her. As if someone or something was scratching on the wall. It irked Sakura that she couldn't figure out what was making the sound or where it was coming from.

Sakura groaned loudly, and got up. To think she could get any peace and quiet during her resting hours went straight out the window as she searched the room for the verdict. Placing her ear against the wall, she closed her eyes and listened to the ragged scraping sounds coming from within the walls. Could it have been a squirrel or a bird building a nest somewhere outside the house?

To get a better inkling that it could be some kind of animal, Sakura crept to her window and stuck her head out. The sun was so blinding that Sakura seethed in a breath before squinting her eyes to the rooftop. No bird or nest was present, however something did catch her eye.

On edge of the window, stuck on the sill was a torn piece of black fabric. Taking the said material, Sakura examined it closely, wondering what kind of clothing it could match to and most importantly, whose it belonged to. Perplexed, Sakura turned back around, only to widen her eyes at a face mask inches away from her own, and before she knew it, she felt a rush of cold air push passed her as she fell to her doom.

Just before she hit the ground, Sakura's mind had froze minimally and her inner self was demanding her fingers to function- an instinct that most ninjas are to perform in need of emergencies. Just as this one.

Unfortunately, Sakura was too surprised and her mind wasn't quick enough to function regularly. So unlike her usual self, Sakura fell out the window and her back slammed into the ground. She could hear the numerous pops in her joints burst and just as the back of her skull made impact, the pinkette knew two things for sure. One is that she has a concussion, and secondly, there wasn't a doubt that anybody would be stopping by at the house anytime soon.

Sakura's eyes fluttered as she watched her bedroom window shut itself and the sun ray's didn't feel as warmly as she imagined it should.


	2. A Sense of Deja Vu

Chapter 2

March 28 • 7 AM

It was a chilly morning when Sakura awoke. She groaned while sitting up, and felt her muscle joints clam up. Could this day get any worse? She previously thought, as she ripped the comforter off of her and clambered to her bathroom.

Peering at her worn and tired face, Sakura noticed the puffy bags under her eyes as she prayed that her emergency make-up bag still had enough concealer to cover up the ugly dark circles that spelled out insomnia.

What would Ino say if she saw her like this? Probably nothing good. Sakura's lips thinned into a line as she opened the side cabinet and pulled out her make-up bag. Sighing, Sakura looked into the mirror again and this time, she noticed the bed behind her. Though her side of the bed was messy, her husband's side remained tucked.

An odd feeling settled in Sakura's stomach as if she thought this before. As if, any day was any different. The pinkette pursed her lips and walked out of the bathroom. Just as she was about to plop onto her bed, a knock at the door made announced its presence.

"Mama?"

Sakura groaned and hung her head as the door opened and her daughter walked in, dressed in her training gear, carrying a tray of food to her bedside.

Smiling, Sarada greeted her mom. "Happy Birthday! I made you breakfast!"

Oh. Sakura was stumped. "Is that right?"

Sarada placed the tray down and looked at her mother with a smile. "You forgot!"

Forgot?

"I knew it; all those late night shifts at the hospital...of course you'll forget the one special day out of the whole year!" Sarada explained further.

How silly of Sakura to forget her own birthday! But what's the point of celebrating if neither one of her loved ones is going to spend it with her?

"Okay, I'm off to training." Sarada bends down and pecks her mom on the cheek.

"Wait…" Sakura stopped her daughter, feeling oddly out of place. She had a hunch that Sarada would say something like that. No doubt her clothes gave it away, but the assumption was far by chance. It almost felt as if this...occurrence...has happened before, thinks Sakura.

"Oh that's right! I'll be late coming back home tonight. Konohamaru sensei is giving us a special mission to complete but we don't know what it is yet."

For some reason, the sense of deja vu washed over her once again. Was this all just a prior memory of some sort?

"Er, mama, it's too bad Papa left this morning for that mission. I wish he had stayed, at least for your birthday, but Uncle Naruto said it was an S-ranked mission."

Furrowing her brow, Sakura watched her teen's lips move but the words went silent and out of reach of comprehension. This time, she was sure that this deja vu feeling couldn't be just a coincidence. Its as if she had the same exact dream before she woke up.

Sarada turned to leave, muttering a few words in her wake that caught Sakura's attention. "So, your father was home this morning then?"

Sarada glimpse back and shrugged, "I think so. It was dark but I saw his shadow from your door and then he disappeared."

"How peculiar!" The pinkette thought aloud, crossing her arms and gave a mindful look as Sarada waved and left the room. Leaning back onto her bed frame, Sakura pulled her comforter over her legs and then laid the food tray over. For breakfast, Sarada had made her a short stack of pancakes, a fruit bowl and a cup of OJ.

"How...strange." Sakura said, taking a small bite out of her meal. Looking over at her window, she watched as a shadow of a bird flew across her blinds. Her mind wandered back to the odd feeling that something wasn't right. But she couldn't put her tongue on it.

• 11 AM •

Sakura walked aimlessly through the village market of her hometown. She thought a bit of fresh air would clear her mind, as well as shake off the surreal feeling of deja vu. The pinkette continued on, not minding the crowd of marketeers bidding at each supply station.

A mix of gibberish clouded Sakura's ears that it took Sakura a few minutes to distinguish where a familiar voice was calling her from.

"FOREHEAD!" A boisterous call came from behind her. Just as Sakura turned in question, a flash of blonde hair blinded Sakura and she felt the impact of a body crush her. Before she knew it, both her and the stranger went tumbling to the ground.

"Ow! Get off, Pig!" Sakura glared at her best friend. Ino grinned, sitting on top of the pinkette.

"Welcome back to Earth, Forehead!"

"Still haven't grown up, have you?" Sakura snickered, shoving the blonde off her and crouched to dust herself off.

The blonde rolled her eyes and snickered back, "I could say the same about you. Anyway, it's good to see you even in the daylight!"

Sakura pouted, acknowledging her resolve.

"Why the long face?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow before pausing and then joking, "Careful, don't want a new nickname, do you?"

Rolling her eyes, the pinkette explained her dream-like state she had in the morning. Ino shrugged, brushing off the fact that it was only a dream due to the late night shifts Sakura has been volunteering herself for, when she could be spending family value time and having at least eight hours of sleep.

"But most of the time, Sasuke isn't even at home. And Sarada comes home late from training."

"And when she is, who's there to greet her and make her dinner and tuck her in?" Ino dared, narrowing her eyes.

"Do you do that with Inojin?" Sakura dared back.

"Hell no! Do I look like I have time for that now?" Ino answered, her voice ringing through the alleyway. Then with a softer tone, she added, "I used to. But I leave that to Sai now...so he could learn to have a father-son bonding time."

Now, if only Sasuke could do the same with Sarada, Sakura thought, then Sarada wouldn't have to feel left out unlike most kids her age. Sakura looked down in shame. "Apparently Sarada said she saw Sasuke leave this morning for a mission Naruto assigned, but he didn't even say goodbye."

Ino opened her mouth to say something but then bit back. Sakura noticed and became solemnly suspicious, "Ino...What aren't you telling me?"

Ino hummed and then shrugged, "Just that I thought Sasuke was planning to leave a bit earlier. You know how he is!"

That's right; as much as Sasuke would love to stay at home with his family, he had a duty to himself and to the village and that was to protect Konoha. If a mission was being reinstated to him, Sasuke would probably get a headstart. No doubt about it.

But… he didn't.

As if Ino had read her mind, the blonde jumped in with a cheerful suggestion. "Shouldn't you be happy? At least he stayed for the night. Oh, don't tell me!"

Confused by her sudden outburst, Sakura shot her friend a look before she blurted out a little too loudly which turned some heads. "IT was that good that you forgot it ever happened!"

The pinkette blinked slowly, her brows furrowed in further confusion before her inner self took over. Take it from inner Sakura to finally claw out of her shell to reciprocate the translation, 'she means BIRTHDAY SEX!'

Green orbs widened as Sakura felt her cheeks flare, "INO-PIG, can you be any louder? Lower your voice!"

Ino's assumptious banter of her sex life was never-ending as they made their way to Ino's flower shop. Sakura couldn't spare an utter as she followed her friend inside the shop and to the back where the blonde's house was located at.

Taking a seat on her couch, Sakura hid her face and sputtered in embarrassment, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you!"

"Well, if you're not going to tell me what I need to know. I might as well assume-"

"Wait." Sakura placed a hand up, cutting Ino off. "Why do you need to know? You already have Sai! And whether he's good in bed or not, does it really matter now to compare your sex life to mine?"

"Sakura, I'm your best friend!"

"And my rival, thank God! No."

"No, Sasuke is bad in bed?"

"What? Yes."

"Yes, he's bad in bed?"

"Oh my word, Pig! Sasuke is…!" Sakura paused, realizing that the blonde had trapped her into telling her the answer she wanted to know. "You know what, because we have Sarada, that's all the answers you need to know."

Ino's smirk dropped and she slumped back into her chair. "Party-pooper."

Sakura chuckled and stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Ah, speaking of which, happy birthday Forehead!"

• NOON •

"Ah, shoot, its that time!" Ino said, turning off her phone alarm. "I have to head to the hospital soon. I'll see you off!"

Sakura got up and stretched. "Too bad. I thought you got today off?"

Ino smiled weakly, "Well, Ashley took a sick leave and so I ended up filling his spot."

"Then perhaps I should see you off," Sakura chuckled, gesturing for Ino to lead the way to the village's hospital. It wasn't a long way for ninjas if they were to skip over roofs, however Ino didn't want to waste a perfectly good day especially when the weather was so nice and bright.

Unfortunately, too bright, Sakura groaned inwardly as she shielded her view from the sun. She could feel the sun's rays bake her hair as she listened intently to Ino's babbles as they walked to their final destination.

"Thanks for the drop off, Forehead!" Ino grinned and waved from the hospital entrance. "Wish things were different for your birthday, ya know? But perhaps, we could grab a drink later after I get off work?"

Sakura glimpsed passed Ino's head and noticed a line of nurses marching towards them. With a salute, Sakura quickly skipped away with a 'sure' and watched Ino drown in the sea of nurse aides. Whew, she thought, glad she didn't get caught up in that!

What to do now, Sakura thought. She could visit the Hokage but knowing that dumb blond wouldn't get anything done if she were in his presence made the trip all the more unreasonable to go. Instead, Sakura walked back to the Uchiha manor and made herself a small snack.

Sitting back into the living room couch and munching on a rabbit shaped apple, Sakura closed her eyes and dispersed a tedious sigh. She wished her husband was there to cheer her up, even if he wasn't the most expressed person in the family or in their circle of friends. Except, well, when they're in the private confines of their bedroom does Sakura have an effect on Sasuke…

The words of Ino echoes in Sakura's mind and the instant envisaging of Sakura unfolding her cries under Sasuke was too much to take. Sakura fans her face in slight embarrassment. Oh! How could she even think that right now? She thought frantically. 'That pig is definitely going to get it when I see her again!'

Swallowing the last of her snack, Sakura got up and went to do some daily chores. Laundry was first on her list which may have seemed like the easiest but for some odd reason, today she felt her laziest and heading to her bedroom with the folded laundry, Sakura had this fathom suspicion as if she was missing something. Or, at least, a piece of clothing article which was supposed to be in her hands but its not.

Shaking her head, she crossed over to her and Sasuke's dresser to put away clothes. Just then, a sudden noise made itself known outside her window. Curious, Sakura turned on her heels and went to see what it could be.

Opening the window, Sakura peered out, puzzled at the nonexistent presence of the incoming noise. Sakura shook her head, a sudden infatuation of her husband having made a secret arrival at her window, disappearing. Turning back to her laundry, Sakura was pushed back forcefully. Caught off guard, Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the cat mask her husband usually donned for missions and before she knew it, she felt a rush of cold air push passed her as she fell from her window.

She itched to move her fingers, to save her from her fall, but as her back made impact with the ground, Sakura's mind scrambled. The earlier conversations she had with Ino and Sarada flashed across her mind as her eyes fluttered to a close. Before she lost unconsciousness, the pinkette accepted the fact that nobody would be stopping by at the house anytime soon, and what made matters worse was that this was no accident.

Not after seeing a torn piece of black fabric stuck on the edge of the window's sill.


	3. Not again!

Chapter 3

March 28 • 7 AM

It was a chilly morning when Sakura awoke with a start. Suddenly hopping out of bed, Sakura dismissed the vertigo she felt scrambling to her bathroom's mirror. Gazing at her tired, bloodshot eyes, Sakura could feel her muscle joints tensing as if an unfamiliar presence was inside her bedroom.

Warily, Sakura dressed quickly and opened her door. Beelining the stairs, she almost ran into Sarada who was balancing a breakfast tray on one arm while dragging a bag of weapons in the other.

Surprised at her mother's early arousal, Sarada made a note to point out her concern but Sakura wasn't having any of it. Especially when she couldn't sense the suspicion that something was oddly off.

"Mama?" Sarada's voice drifted from the corridor as Sakura began her search for who knows what. Sakura checked almost every room in the Uchiha estate. She even went out of her way to the outside garden and the training post that Sasuke frequents at.

Behind her, Sarada showed concern and rushed to her mother's side. "Mama, what's wrong?"

Sakura groaned and hung her head. Should she mentioned her distress of having this deja vu feeling to her daughter or ease her mind by finding evidence? Although, looking at the crease between her daughter's eyes, an overwhelming rush drifted through Sakura. "It's nothing sweetie. Mama thought… your papa was here."

What could she have said? Sakura lied, bringing Sarada into a closed hug. Her daughter, although perplexed at her behavior, hugged back just as tightly, mumbling a few words.

"Hm, what was that?" Sakura asked, pulling away. Sarada's expression turned clever as she waved a knowing thought away, and instead greeted her mom happy birthday.

Pecking a kiss on her daughter's forehead, Sakura walked her back into the house, shaking off the restless feeling of being watched. Sarada grabbed her bag and departed for the door. "I'm a bit late to training. But I think Konohamaru sensei will pardon my tardiness. He's giving my team a special mission today but I don't exactly know what it is yet. So…"

Sakura froze in place, her eyes cast to the side as Sarada finished the very sentence Sakura guessed she'd say. Putting on a smile, Sakura dismissed her daughter with a silent kiss and bid her goodbye.

Reaching the top step of the staircase, Sakura moved slowly to her bedroom door and peered in. Sat on top of her side of the messy bed was the food tray of short stacked pancakes, a fruit bowl and a cup of OJ. Aside her untucked bed was the absence of a certain someone Sakura dearly wish was beside her right now.

"I have a bad feeling about today…" Sakura muttered to no one in particular. She glanced over at her window, a shadow having flown across her blinds made her all the more uneasy. What is this strange peculiar feeling?

• 9 AM •

Deeming her window unsafe, Sakura's paranoia became known amongst her community as she glanced right, left, side to side, behind her and even craned her neck so weirdly that she ended up in her master's clinic.

"What's got my apprentice in a jitter so early in the morning?" Tsunade asked, massaging Sakura's neck area. "Relax. You do know what today is, right?"

Sakura let out an uncomfortable sigh before nodding her head, the released pressure of her neck cramp has been relieved. "I just want this day to go by quickly. I can't put my finger on it, but I feel oddly put off."

"Well," Tsunade grinned in a teasing manner, "You're not getting any younger."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"Then tell me," Tsunade urged, sitting on her stool, taking a clipboard from her desk. "Maybe I can ease your mind."

Or heart- Sakura thought, an all-to-knowing piece of words left out from her teacher's sentence. She knew that Sasuke played a huge role to Sakura's yearning especially on days like this one. Sakura lowered her eyes and shrugged.

"Is…" She began as Tsunade raised a brow. "Is there something that's going to happen today? Something that I should be aware of?"

"Apart from your birthday?" Tsunade started, her eyes gazing over Sakura's features. "Yes."

Sakura snapped to attention, her lips parted. Tsunade smiled gently, "A day of rest."

At that, Sakura's chest twinged. That wasn't the answer she was hoping to hear.

"You've been slaving all night everyday for the past week! You need to ease up your schedule and go out and have some fun once in awhile. Your birthday is a great day to do that!"

"I don't have time for that though." Sakura shook her head. It wouldn't be fair to Sasuke if she were to have fun when he was working to protect the village and his family. It wouldn't be right to come home late from partying with friends and not see if Sasuke had returned, or if Sarada went home early from her training with her team to find her not there.

What kind of mother would she be?

"Then make time." Her teacher counted, bringing up the topic of her daughter. Sakura knew Tsunade meant well, but she just couldn't abandon her job for a few days time, especially when people get hurt most frequently...and what if, one of her patients were to be Sasuke? Or worse, Sarada? She would really hope to be present if they were injured so she could heal them herself.

"I… I'll think about it."

"You have all morning to think about it." Tsunade said, her eyes twinkling as if she knew something Sakura didn't.

The pinkette pressed her lips in a firm line and nodded in understanding. "I don't really have anything planned today… why don't I-"

And before she could finish her sentence, Tsunade put up a hand, "I'm going to stop you right there. Today, I'm ordering you to rest, ease your mind, do something productive and go with the flow. Don't let something like this...negativity...ruin your day!"

Sakura got up reluctantly and headed for the door. "I suppose I could start my day with some chores."

"That's the spirit. Now shoo," Tsunade gently pushed her disciple out her office. "Oh and!"

Sakura paused, watching her teacher take out some pocket money and handed it to her. "On your way to the market, can you pick me up some wine please?"

The door closed in Sakura's face as she looked from the door to the money in her hand. A tick mark featured on her face as she marched out of the clinic and towards the town's market.

• 10 AM •

The aroma of fresh bread and pastries entered Sakura's nose and filled her with warmth. There was a herd of people in the market today, demanding from shopkeepers and bargaining against street vendors. Sakura was one of those people.

"A bottle of your finest wine!" Sakura called out, squeezing between two haughty customers who demanded the same request with zeal in their tones. However, if the shopkeeper had not recognized Sakura as his doctor, she wouldn't have had been served first.

"Mrs. Uchiha, pleasure doing business with you." The seller exchanged the money for the wine, saluting Sakura before she bid him luck towards the two buyers that waited impatiently and glared at her for being in favor primarily.

Sakura ignored their stares and walked to the next vendor, her eye catching the red fruit that her dear husband loved eating so much. Tomatoes. It was so ripe that the eye-catching color was more distracting than the size of the berry. Sakura stared, imagining Sasuke nibbling on the fruit as the juice starts dribbling down his chin. But it wasn't the delicious thought that made Sakura become loss in thought, it was the moment his dark orbs turn their gaze to Sakura, a desire that built in her core and…

"Are you interested in buying?"

Snapping to, Sakura's face warmed and she sputtered, trying to disperse her wild imagination. "How much?"

"Nine a pound. It's a fixed price." The vendorman said. He was an older man with a low voice that seemed to attract many customers to his stand, especially the ladies.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. That's a hefty amount for a pound. "Maybe next time." Sakura shook her head, and began to leave. What stopped her was the man's hold on her arm.

"There won't be a next time. These tomatoes won't be in season and its the best right now. They're big, ripe and ready to eat!" He stated, his sales dialogue intriguing but yet not convincing enough for Sakura to yield.

It's not like Sasuke would be home tonight so then she wouldn't be wasting money on tomatoes going bad anyway. There's nothing for Sakura to feel bad about. So then, Sakura waved him off and went on her merry way throughout the rest of the market.

• 11 AM •

Sakura was nearing the end of her grocery list when she heard a loud distinguish name called from behind her. "FOREHEAD!"

The instinct thing to do was to move out of the way, but today Sakura was not quick enough as she felt the impact of a body crushing her. Before she knew it, both her and the stranger went tumbling to the ground. Along with her bags of goods.

"Ow! Get off, Pig!" Sakura glared at her best friend. Ino grinned, sitting on top of the pinkette.

"Welcome back to Earth, Forehead!"

"Still haven't grown up, have you?" Sakura snickered, shoving the blonde off of her and crouched to dust herself off.

The blonde rolled her eyes and snickered back, "I could say the same about you. Anyway, it's good to see you even in the daylight!"

Sakura pouted, acknowledging her resolve. She bent down and started picking up the mess Ino had caused.

"Why the long face?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow, helping Sakura pick up her groceries, before pausing and then joking, "Careful, don't want a new nickname, do you?"

Rolling her eyes, the pinkette knew one way or another Ino would get her to talk...eventually. But perhaps the blond could give her some insights of how she was feeling today. She explained her episode she had in the morning. Ino shrugged, giving her a knowing look. "All those late nights are stressing you out. Tsunade is right; you need a girls night out!"

She didn't exactly phrased it to that, Sakura thought, her eyes gleamed with annoyance. In her defense, "If Sasuke comes home unannounced, I at least want to be there to greet him. Not partying. And when Sarada comes home late from training, what then?"

"Hey that Konohamaru kid has been giving his team a lot of missions. Remember when we were their age, we went on long-term missions. So what if she comes home to find you not there. She'll understand if you left a note." Ino dared, narrowing her eyes.

"Do you do that with Inojin?" Sakura dared back.

"As if! He usually spends all his time with his dad!" Ino answered, her voice ringing through the alleyway. Then with a softer tone, she added, "But I think its great that Sai is learning to bond with his son."

Now, if only Sasuke could do the same with Sarada, Sakura thought, then Sarada wouldn't have to feel left out unlike most kids her age. Sakura looked down in shame. "Sasuke's rarely home and Sarada is preoccupied with missions. No one will be home tonight."

"I wish I can party with you tonight, but I have work later. I took up Ashley's shift."

"It can't be helped then. Perhaps I'll sleep the night away."

"Girl, don't look so glum! Who knows, maybe you'll be surprised to-" Ino slipped, her eyes widening and then caught herself, "learn that good things come to those who wait."

The pinkette frowned, and shook her head. "Have I not been patient enough?"

Ino sighed, getting a hint that Sakura must be super lonely without her hubby at her side, spending her birthday with her. "Was he not here yesterday?"

Sakura pursed her lips, his mind recalling the previous days event with Sasuke having returned from training with Sarada. The pinkette had fixed them dinner and sat with Sasuke as Sarada gushed about her new skills and stories of her adventures with Boruto and her team. It wasn't until Sakura laid in bed, waiting for Sasuke as he tucked their daughter in and bidding her goodnight, for him to do the same to her. The afterthought became hazy and the pinkette shrugs, showing the blond her absentmindedness.

"Whether he was or not does not matter now." The pinkette's emerald eyes saddened. "He's not here to spend time with me on my birthday. Everyone is working and I shouldn't disturb others from completing their jobs. Tsunade made it pretty clear about that."

As they made their way to Ino's flower shop, Sakura followed her friend inside the shop and to the back where the blonde's house was located at. Ino snickered, "If I was in your place and Sai missed out on my important events, I would get back at home...like, make him jealous."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know, tell-tale stories to get him to take notice of you. Maybe create a rumor or sextape that would have him over-heels…" Ino counted off her suggestions so quickly that it took Sakura a mere second to realize what the blond had just suggested.

"I can't do that!" Taking a seat on her couch, Sakura hid her face and sputtered in embarrassment, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you!"

"What's there to lose? You already gave yourself up to him a long, long time ago." Ino contemplated and crossed her legs. "Take these offers as limited edition. It's a once in a lifetime offer! You could always try a trial period!"

"PIG!" Sakura shouted, jumping up from her seat and facing her friend, red faced.

Ino smiled gently before shrugging. "Just a thought. No one's forcing you to anyway, birthday girl."

• 1 PM •

After her erratic talk with her best friend, Sakura took her belongings and dropped off Ino at the hospital before returning home.

Sakura had put away the groceries, tidied up the kitchen before collapsing onto the living room couch. Crickets and cicadas were heard from outside the screen window and it only took a second for Sakura to close her eyes and fall into a slumber.

_Sakura sauntered into the Uchiha estate, her feet dragging making scraping noises. Ambling into her household, the pinkette dropped her white coat on the kitchen chair and zombied her way to the living room couch. She plopped, exhausted. _

_She was so exhausted that she didn't sense another body in the room, eyes preyed as she breathed in and out. At this point, she didn't care who was in the room- whether it was her daughter or an intruder. Silent like a predator, the figure crept to her side and knelt down. _

"_Sakura." Her name was softly called. _

_Was that Sasuke's voice? Sakura couldn't tell. Her eyes were heavy and she had no chakra to open them to verify. She hummed. _

_She could feel her body become light as she was lifted. And like a feather on water, she was carried until she smelt fresh linen beneath her and warm covers sidled to her chin. She mumbled out her husband's name. _

_Not a moment too soon, Sakura eyes drifted open but her vision was cloudy from her sleep. It was dark in the room. Sitting up, she looked to her side and noticed a shift. Her chest lifted slightly. Could it be?_

_In reaction, the pinkette drew her hand to expose the figure beside her and when she lifted the covers, an illuminous mask was revealed. A cat mask. Perplexed at what she saw, her mind drew a blank before recognizing the mask as Sasuke's. _

_Could it be? "Sasuke, why do you have your mask on?" Sakura giggled, reaching to take it off. _

_With a swift move, her arm was caught and the body moved, hovering over hers. She gasped, her cheeks tinting. Though she had the strength to push him away, Sakura's mind drifted to a naughty angle and she squirmed under his touch. _

"_Say something, Sasuke-kun. I've missed you."_

_No words were exchanged. Sakura brought her knee up, managing to pull Sasuke away from her. Confused at his sudden response, he reaches forward and caress her face down to neck. Sakura closed her eyes in the bliss feeling before it turned into a strangle of breaths. _

The pinkette's eyes shot open, her breathing rapid as she sat up from the couch. Her hands flew to her neck as she looks about the living room. What was that dream? She thought to herself. It almost felt real!

Getting up, the pinkette crossed over to the kitchen, hoping to wash down the paranoia with some hot tea. Heating the kettle on the stove, Sakura leaned back and stretched. Maybe Tsunade was right, perhaps she should take a breather. With that, Sakura headed upstairs to her bedroom and began collecting the dirty laundry.

Not even ten minutes have passed since Sakura heard a loud crash sound coming from inside the house. Rushing to find out where the sound came from, loud screams started from the kitchen. At her arrival, billows of smoke clouded the room. From where she stood, her first thought was that the kettle of boiling water had steamed the curtains and somehow caught fire, or that it had fallen over by whoever was handling it...but then it dawned on her that she wasn't alone in the room.

Next to the stove, a small body was laid on the ground singed with burns. Sakura ran in aid, hoping that the person was still breathing. To her bewilderment and shock, the face revealed to be her daughter. 'Sarada?'

"SARADA!" She called out. She picked up her daughter with utmost care who twitched in pain, before settling her down outside the smoked room and went back into the kitchen to extinguish the fire.

"My gosh, Sarada, what in the world happened to you? Why are you back so early?" Sakura came back, her hands fumbling with a wet towel and some ointment. "Sarada, sweetie, can you hear me?"

But to no avail, Sarada was in shock mode and her lips parted but no words made it passed her lips. Sakura pulled her in gently and pressed her chakra hand to her daughter's chest, compressing her lungs and healing her burns. "Baby, can you hear me?"

"Ma...ma…" Sarada exhaled out, her eyes dimmed, lifeless. Now that Sakura was in close proximity, she was aware of the blood that seeped through her daughter's clothes and that her leg was mangled in a different direction.

"What happened? Tell me." Sakura urged, healing her leg.

The raven haired daughter looked at Sakura's green orbs as if she had a secret that she was holding onto, but it was then that some sharp object abruptly scraped the surface of Sakura's cheek and pierced into Sarada's forehead.

Blood splattered from Sarada's lips, her eyes losing life in them as Sakura stared, shocked at what had just occurred. A cry ripped from her throat as she watched her daughter fall limp in her arms and the senbon protruding from her head.

Questions arose in her mind and a sudden movement behind her made Sakura aware that she wasn't alone nor was this occurrence an accident. With great effort, Sakura turned her head only to be pierced again with numerous senbons in her back.

A white cat faced mask watched from across the room. Sakura recognized that mask all too well. Stricken with rage, Sakura chased the culprit that dared to harm her daughter until they got to her bedroom.

The cat entered easily as if (s)he was welcomed. Sakura, cautiously, stepped foot into her bedroom and squared the murderer at her opened window. "Who are you?!" Sakura yelled out, tears forming in her eyes. "What do you want?"

The cat person stood silently, then held up a finger and pointed at Sakura. Furrowing her brows, she had no clue why she was wanted or who this person wanted from her. But killing her daughter was unacceptable and that avenging her right then and there would bring justice.

The image of her daughter seconds before she breathed her last breaths entered her mind and disappeared just as quickly, as Sasuke's face came forth. She had no doubt that the person behind the mask was not her husband even though the mask is the same replica he wore on secret missions. A small anxious bubble swelled in her chest. How in the world will she break the news to him? She could just imagine his reaction!

By that, Sakura charged, not caring if she killed this person on the spot or not. Going against her medical pledge, all the pinkette wanted to do was hurt. Swinging her fist back, she made to punch out but her body suddenly became immobile. Crap, the senbons were poisoned! With her body unresponsive to functioning command, Sakura cursed as she was swung around and kicked outside her window. 'Not again!' Her last thought was as she fell to her doom, her eyes widening as she saw a ripped cloth dangling from the window sill.


	4. One Step Into the No Zone

Chapter 4

March 28 • 7 AM

Sakura awoke groggily. Her body felt like lead and her head pounded as if a terrible migraine had subdued her overnight. It was like this every morning that she awoke from this cursed nightmare. More like a loop, Sakura deemed, dragging herself to her bathroom and peering at her ghostly reflection.

The first time she realized she was reliving her birthday was when she brought an end to her daughter's life. She blamed herself for bringing whatever catastrophe that took Sarada down. Hoping to save her once more, Sakura made sure to repeat the same mistake over and over again until she figured out a solution to cheat Sarada's life from ending like it did.

She had accounted the list of people that Sarada was surrounded by that day, as well as the mission she was on; she even ticked off her own friends including her master and Naruto. But the same resolution resulted in her death, in many gruesome ways than one, at the same hour every time. Her paranoia became dangerously obvious as she started suspecting random people to have done something or was about to attempt something that her friends painfully became aware of her ominous intentions every morning of her birthday.

But today was going to be different, she reassured herself. It was like time had stopped and she had plenty of time to kill off each and every person she was suspicious of. Turns out, none of the people on her list had anything to do with the line of events leading to her daughter's death nor hers.

"Mama?" Sarada's voice made itself known at her bedroom door. Sarada tore her eyes from her mirror down to her running faucet. "Mama, are you okay?"

Sakura slumped forward, cupping the water in her hands before raising it to her face. She didn't want her daughter to see her tired expression. She didn't want Sarada to see through her lies and that her inner organs had been affected due to the countless deaths she had experienced in order to save her.

Sakura nodded, knowing all too well that Sarada was there to greet her her not-so-happy eighty-eight deaths and counting. Fresh water dribbled down her chin as Sarada's voice became softer and soon, she was gone from the room.

After the first few nights that Sarada had died in her dreams did Sakura started having emotional withdrawals that caused her to become a little bit crazy and remorseful. Sakura couldn't bare to see her daughter's lifeless eyes peer back at her. She figured she was either stuck in some warped inceptional dream, or the fact that something was definitely wrong in the universe.

Each new day almost ended up the same and the results were coincidentally accurate, however whenever Sakura would alter the time and place of her death, the day would reset itself. As if giving Sakura another chance to outdo herself.

So, she tried many different approaches. For instance, setting traps all over the house which backfired on her leading to her death. She even tried escaping reality which did more harm to her than it did relieving. Though being a medical kunoichi, Sakura opted to heal her inner organs as a reminder that whatever loop she was in was real and not just some delusion. Apparently, it worked.

Sakura's bottom lip quivered as a small cry bubbled out and sank to the bathroom floor. Would she be stuck reliving her birthday over and over again, receiving a death wish and a lonely back door? Oh, how she longed for tomorrow.

But how can tomorrow come when her deaths are becoming shorter with each hour? Sakura's eyes flashed with recognition as a hand took hold of her shoulder. Though the pinkette's mind rested on the memory of her daughter, it was a sharp blade that knocked her out cold.

• 8 AM •

The sway of trees filled Sakura's ears and the breeze made her skin bumpy.

"Mama! Mama!" The sound of bird chirpings echoed in Sakura's ears. Should she believe this to be her daughter's cry for help, or was her new scheme idea exposed to her murderer and (s)he was playing a trick on her to get her to wake?

Whether it was one of those choices, very cautiously, Sakura peeked through her eyelashes and surveyed the area she was in. The garden. To make things more weirder, she was mounted on a scarecrow's stick, her hands and legs were chakra infused to each side of where the puppet's limbs should have been. Sakura cursed inwardly.

What was this sick bastard up to? Why of all days was she not positioned next to her death window? Where was Sarada? Could it be that her prodigy had already been killed off? 'No,' Sakura's inner self reassured her, 'Sarada has sharp skills like her father. There's no way she would have been caught so easily and killed off without a fight.'

Without a word, the cat masked person appeared donned in a black cape, just like how Sasuke dressed. Unperturbed, Sakura continued her pretend and used her other senses to partake in her murderer's ministration.

A caress to the cheek to tucking a strand of her pink locks behind her ear. Then, down to the nape of her neck where a small pinch was punctured at her spine. Sakura bit on her tongue, her core releasing bits of chakra to her spine, ridding of whatever fluid the murderer stuck in her.

However, what shocked her more was the overwhelming battle of chakra against hers and what seems to be her murderers. What the fu-

Only special nins knew how to transfer chakra….


End file.
